Why the Figurehead?
by Elithay
Summary: The crew discusses why Luffy sits on the figurehead. Pure speculation, more interesting than it sounds. First OP fic, be kind.


I own nothing. I wrote this late at night so it may be kinda ooc. This is my first One Piece fanfic so be nice-ish. NOTE: All the things the characters say in this about _why_ Luffy sits there is purely speculation on my part, so don't try and correct me because I'm not sure if any of those reasons are right. Thank you for 'listening'. Read, review, and hopefully enjoy.

Why the Figurehead?

Luffy sat on the ram's head in front of the ship and smiled that huge idiotic grin of his while the crew watched. They all wondered why he liked sitting there so much. They finally got so frustrated they decided to go into the kitchen and discuss why they thought he sat there so often looking so happy.

"So," said Nami slamming her fist down on the table, "does anyone know the real reason he sits there, or is it all just speculation and guessing?" she asked as the others sat down.

Everyone looked at Zoro who had been on the crew longest officially.

"I don't know," the swordsman said and shrugged. "He never talked about his past with me. Maybe he just likes making us nervous."

Everyone sighed and looked at Nami for ideas, after all she had started the discussion. She should have at least one idea.

"Why should I know?" she asked in a slightly annoyed voice, "I'm the one who started us talking about this. If I knew I would tell you all. For all we know he could've stabbed himself in the eye on a figurehead."

There was a short silence while everyone contemplated that. Then they all burst out laughing hysterically.

"Luffy's dumb, but not that dumb!" gasped Sanji, trying to catch his breath, "He probably got his first taste of meat on a figurehead somehow and that's why he always smiles when he sits there."

"Or maybe he got his Gomu-Gomu fruit there!" said Chopper excitedly.

"Maybe," said Robin, smiling at the little reindeer, "Perhaps Captain did all those things near ships and figureheads hold special memories for him."

Finally it was Usopp's turn to give his idea. Nobody expected anything from the resident liar and sharpshooter but they didn't want him to feel left out.

Usopp stood up and said, "You all have good ideas, but the Great Captain Uso-"

"Come on," said Nami and hit him on the head, "At least don't say that while we're on the ship."

Usopp stopped to regain his dignity and continued, "I know the truth!" declared Usopp, one foot raised on a chair and one fist raised in the air. "Luffy must have got his straw hat from someone on a figurehead!" he exclaimed.

The crew gasped. Of course! Why hadn't they thought of that! How could Usopp be so smart! They started to get up to congratulate him on his 'brilliant' idea when the object of their conversation walked in.

"What are you all doing in here?" he asked, "Is it dinner already?"

"No," said Sanji, "We were just having a discussion."

"Oh," said Luffy, "What about?"

Everyone was silent for a moment in shock. How did Luffy even know what the word 'discussion' meant?

Everyone hurriedly said something along the lines of 'Nothing! Of course we weren't talking about you? What were you thinking?'

Luffy looked at them weirdly and after a couple minutes Usopp fell to the ground and started crying.

" All right! I confess!" he cried, "We were all talking about how you always sit on the figurehead and we were all trying to figure out why you sat there!"

"Oh, that. When I was about seven or so I stabbed myself in the eye on the figurehead of my idol, Shanks, ship to show how brave I was. I smile because I remember that and know now that I have my own ship and crew and if he would've let me join I wouldn't have met you guys." Luffy said it all as if it was normal your captain told you something you'd all been wondering since the moment you met him.

They all stood in shocked silence for a long time and Luffy started looking for something to eat. Just like that two of the four great mysteries of Luffy had been revealed. Why he sat on the figurehead with an idiotic grin on his face and how he got that scar under his eye, which reminded them…

"Maybe he stabbed himself in the eye on a figurehead.." Nami's words repeated themselves in everyone's head.

Everyone stared at Nami, who looked like she was about to go into shock.

"I…was...right?" she fainted.

The End!

Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreaciated, if not needed, though they would be nice. -wink-


End file.
